Betty Grof
Betty Grof is a character in the animated series Adventure Time. Betty is a woman from the past who was once the fiancee of Simon Petrikov before he became the Ice King. She was once a supporting character in the series but become a recurring antagonist after gaining the powers of Magic Man. She serves as the secondary antagonist of Season 7, the true main antagonist of the "Elements" miniseries, and an anti-villain in Season 9. She was originally voiced by , and is currently voiced by . History She was first mentioned in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" in one of the Ice King's tapes when he started turning into Ice King. As stated by Simon she was never seen again after that. Her first appearance was in "Betty", where she jumped through a time portal created by Simon after turning back to normal. They share a loving kiss but it is soon cut short when she realizes Simon will die without the crown's magic. So she and Simon race to Wizard's city and defeat Bella Noche restoring the crown's magic and turning Simon back to Ice King. She then sadly flies off on her magic carpet promising to find a cure for Simon. She was shown listening to Jake's broadcast in "Jake the Brick". In "You Forgot your Floaties", Betty retrieves the helmet of Grob Gob Glob Grod and goes to Magic Man's house to conduct and experiment to help cure Simon. While conducting the experiment Betty also tries to help Magic man become the new ruler of mars and free him of his sadness. However, due to Finn and Jake's intervention with the experiment, Betty receives all of Magic Man's powers, turning her into a wizard and turning Magic Man into Normal Man. In the process Betty also loses her sanity. In "King's Ransom", Betty gets some foxes to kidnap Gunter and would only give him back if Ice King trades his crown. When she gets the crown she reprograms it and gives it back to Ice King as a way to cure Simon. In "Broke His Crown", it is revealed that Betty put a virus version of herself into crown to reprogram it and bring back Simon. Only for it to damage the crown's systems and cause Ice King to become even more mad. But thanks to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the virus stops and lives romantically into crown with the normal Simon. She appeared again in the "Elements" mini-series as one of the main characters. She first appears in "Bespoken For". Betty is shown to have become more insane and started living in Magic Man's old house with Tiny Manticore. She then goes on a date with Ice King to help regain his lost memories but fails, much to her frustration. She was then capture by Patience St Pim and used as a power battery to unlock the full elemental powers of the elementals. However, this caused all of Ooo to be messed up in the process. In "Winter Light", Finn, Jake, and Ice King rescue her from Patience and unfreeze her. She then comes up with an idea to fix Ooo. With the farmworld Enchiridion all they need were the gems of the other three elementals. Ounce Finn got all the gems Betty betrays Finn and flew off on her carpet with the book, the gems, and Ice King. In "Skyhooks II", is was revealed that Betty never wanted to save Ooo but to go back in time to stop Simon from becoming Ice King and possibly stop the Mushroom War. But due to Ice King's intervention the portal exploded and transported Betty to Mars now under the rule of Normal Man. In "Temple of Mars" Betty is seen filling a giant hole with sand one grain at a time which she has been doing every since she got to mars as part of Normal Man's (now King Man) rehabilitation procedure. She then accompanies Finn and Jermaine on their quest to find the space telemetry capsule to get Jake back. Along the way They discover past Betty who was about to go on a trip, but gave it all up for Simon. Past Betty then decides to team up with present Betty to help fix Simon, present Betty refuses then changes past Betty's tickets from next week to today, changing the past so that she leaves and never meets Simon. In the end King Man reveals that they were inside the telemetry capsule all along and that Betty learned to let go of others. Betty then denies that statement and states that she learned that she needs to try harder to get those things back. She then comes up with a plan to save Simon and to help King Man save Margles from GOLB. In "Come Along With Me" Betty Manages to summon GOLB but then gets swallowed by him along with Ice King and Finn. Within GOLB's stomach Simon and Betty return to normal and have a loving reunion together. In the end Betty sacrifices herself to save Simon and banish GOLB by using the crown to merge with GOLB. Betty/GOLB then leave through a dimensional portal and is never seen again. Gallery Betty-1.png|Betty with Simon. S5e48 Betty Grof.png|Normal Betty. Screen Shot 2015-06-04 at 21.49.20.png|Betty with Magic Man's powers. GOLB 10.png|Betty merged with GOLB. Trivia *Simon referred to Betty as his princess while he still possessed some of his sanity. *Adam Muto stated that the figure in the picture with Simon and Betty is "some sort of cryptid." A cryptid is a creature that has been sighted before but whose existence is unconfirmed by science (Big Foot). *Pendleton Ward and Rebecca Sugar have stated specifically that Betty and Doctor Princess are not the same person. *Betty's last name is an homage to Stanislav Grof, a psychiatrist who's one of the founders of the field of transpersonal psychology. *In the older episodes where she has a brief appearance, her glasses are rounded, but in the episode "Betty," her glasses were pointed at the ends. *She became a Wizard in "You Forgot Your Floaties." *Ice King is shown to know who Betty is In Issue 17 and Issue 18 of the Adventure Time Comics, recognizing her, showing sentimentality when finding a picture of the two on what appears to be a date, and breaking into tears when confronting an illusion resembling her. *Since she absorbed Magic Man's magic, madness, and sadness as well as taking his hat at the end of "You Forgot Your Floaties", she has been often referred to as "Magic Ma'am" by fans, though Adventure Time creators have not shown any signs of embracing the nickname in storyboards and/or AMAs. **In "Broke His Crown", Betty's AI refers to herself as 'Magic Woman' when Princess Bubblegum believes her to be Magic Man. Navigation Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thief Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Multi-Beings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Summoners